Sisters and Mates
by ChrisSoAnime
Summary: As sisters, Ryuko and Satsuki's love is attempted to be broken by the others, but to them, "who cares what the others say, I love my sister!"
1. Chapter 1

I'm a idiot, Ryuko Thought.

She had kissed Satsuki.

She had always wanted to, after they defeated Ragyo, they roomed together in their own apartment, it was very spacious and luxurious as Satsuki now owned REVOCS in place of Ragyo now that she was dead.

Ryuko decided she would just let everything go, she was with Satsuki, and after everything they went through, she had no family ties except Satsuki Kiryuin and her side of the family, so Ryuko could simply live in peace with no worries as REVOCS money, and the inheritance she received from her father Isshin Matoi, she would never have to work, for the rest of her life. And Satsuki found out herself that she loved running REVOCS and was a very successful businesswoman and didn't feel like it was work.

So what was left now that they had it all?

Before they had their sisters bond, they were total enemies, or rivals, whatever they were called, it didn't bother Ryuko now, or then, she only worried about the truth, and now she worried about Satsuki,

Back when she first arrived, as much as she Hated Satsuki back then, she couldn't lie to herself, she was definitely attracted to the girl, and dare she say, there was some definite sexual tension.

So, now that they both acknowledged that they loved each other, Ryuko only felt stronger and stronger for the older girl, and often found herself checking her out when Satsuki had her back turned.

Ryuko had made a move and was now contemplating whether she would have to pack up and live with mako, or what was gonna happen.

2 HOURS EARLIER...

"Oi, Satsuki! I know you get up at the ass crack of dawn to get up, but why me!? You know I don't do that shit!" Ryuko whined, Satsuki made her wake up at 5:00 am sharp to go for a walk with her. It wasn't easy since Ryuko was accustomed to waking at least around 10:00 am every morning when Satsuki was long gone off to work.

"Ryuko, were just having a walk, must you not whine?" She asked patiently, she had been accustomed to Ryuko's complaints since day one, and nothing changed, if anything it pissed Ryuko off sometimes how much more big sister like she was compared to Ryuko.

"I will whine! I don't wake up before the damn sun is up! Especially on SUNDAY!" She whined louder

"I thought it would be nice, ryuko"

"I hate you Satsuki"

"I love you ryuko"

"Yeah yeah, I love you too sis."

These arguments were typical, with Satsuki usually winning, but there were some she lost simply cause she can't control how Ryuko thinks and acts, and to be honest, that's what she liked most about Ryuko.

"You know satsuki, you can be pretty mean to me, I'm your little sister, stop giving me a sour attitude when I'm tired at least." She continued.

"Wow Ryuko, me have a sour attitude? Coming from the one who eats lemons like their apples?" She smirked at Ryuko's irritation at the statement.

"Oh fuck you." She merely responded with.

"Wouldn't that be incest?" She joked.

"Maybe, but still fuck you Satsuki" she responded with a small snort.

"Well then fuck you ryuko." She said dismissing her.

"Oh hoh! Using my dirty words are you?" Ryuko laughed.

"Oh shush for once." Satsuki replied as she took off her jacket.

Ryuko was about to respond until she saw Satsuki's shirt, it was tight and showed off all her curves and her breasts, and her sleeves went down to her wrists as well,

Ryuko blushed and was about to stop checking her out when she noticed the pants, they were the new pants she bought, and goddamn, she couldn't help but stare.

"Ryuko, see something you like? Or...?" Satsuki said teasingly as she saw Ryuko gawk at her body.

Ryuko stuttered for a second, then looked away, this was the first time Satsuki caught her checking her out and was almost as embarrassed as when she first fought with Senketsu.

Satsuki, with no idea with how much sexual tension was between them, decided to tease Ryuko simply to bug her a bit.

"Hmmm, then how's this Ryuko?" She said with a both seducing yet sarcastic tone and she stuck out her chest and put her hands behind her back and gave her hips a slight sway.

Ryuko looked over and felt she was gonna overheat from the shame of the thoughts she was having. The blush in her face had gone from red to a lovely shade of crimson and her life fiber strand of hair glowed brightly as her blood boiled with her own emotions at that moment.

Damn it satsuki, don't you know when not to make me want you!? She thought.

Satsuki noticed the discomfort and both wanted to make her feel better and bug her just a BIT more.

"Aw Ryuko I'm sorry." And embraced ryuko.

She tightly embraced her sister even though she was careful, she didn't like to be touched in certain upper areas ever since Ragyo molested her for most of her life.

But she was a little bit more comfortable with Ryuko. So she hugged her tightly with her chest pressing on ryuko's chest deliberately, knowing it would spark a response.

Ryukos chest contracted, she was in a state of extreme arousal and now Satsuki was so close to her in this way, it was too much for her. She gave Satsuki a small push so she could see her, grabbed her face and kissed Satsuki passionately.

Satsuki froze wide eyed as she felt ryukos warm lips in hers, she loved her sister to death but never saw it this way.

Ryuko on the other hand, was in pure bliss, she wanted to go on forever in that moment, she could kiss satsuki forever, with the build up she felt after working together to kill Ragyo and sharing a bed to help each other with the nightmares. She could not hold back any longer.

She pulled away gently to see satsuki's reaction to such an action, only to find her sister staring at Ryuko wide eyed in pure shock.

"R-Ryu-Ryuk-Ryu-" was all she could say.

Ryuko's cheeks burned with shame when she realized that she made a big mistake.

They were sisters! What was she thinking anyway.

She quickly turned and jogged the opposite direction past Satsuki up the block and into the parking garage, and when Satsuki JUST started making a move towards where Ryuko ran off to, she all of sudden saw Ryuko speed off on her motorcycle down the road.

Satsuki, felt nothing but guilt, she knew she crossed a line and now she made Ryuko cry and run away, she could see the beginnings of her tears just before she ran. She should've known she would've caused something, but she was oblivious to Ryuko's feelings from the start she realized but she was so caught up in herself that she hadn't realized her sisters feelings and her own feelings about her sister to that extent.

2 HOURS LATER (Present Moment/beginning of FanFiction)...

Ryuko had been driving for 2 hours, and hadn't even stopped, she cried and cried inside her helmet while her chest heaved with sobs as she drove down the highway, but she got control of it, even though she was still teary and decided to drive back before she ran out of gas, she drove through about 3 cities and blew through half her gas, she needed to go back.

It took about 4 hours to go back, she realized she was going about double the speed limit when she ran off and thanked the lord no cops saw it. When she got back into Osaka she was basically running on fumes and needed a full refill of gas, she pulled into a nearby gas station, with more expensive prices, but she wasn't sure she would make it to the next station.

God, 800¥? These guys need to get shut down, she thought as she handed over the money and went to fill up her gas.

She went over to the pump, and began to fill, THEN she sees Satsuki's limo go by.

Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me, she prayed in her head.

The limo stopped and pulled in nest to her.

Fuck.

Satsuki stepped out and walked straight over to Ryuko, who pretended not to notice her coming over.

"Ryuko, I'm going to talk, and you will listen, no interruptions, then you may say what you want, no matter how nasty it is, deal?"

Ryuko said nothing, but finished and turned to face her sister, leaning on her bike showing she would listen.

"Ryuko, I'm not gonna give you that crap about 'I was looking for you everywhere!', that's something you say to a child, and you clearly just proved that is something you are not, but I DO want to say sorry to you, I did not mean to do that to you, I apologize for crossing that line." She finished.

Ryuko, while impressed, had a fresh new angry wave go over her, just like with senketsu, if she needed to attain a goal, she would have to go all out with no shame.

"Oh? So then what about this aspect of the problem?" She asked with her hands at her sides.

"What aspec-" Satsuki was cut off as Ryuko roughly out a hand behind her back, one in her hair, and kissed her again,

And Satsuki prepared for something like this, she had to decide how this new realization of ryukos feelings would play out, she knew what she wanted now,

She wanted Ryuko more than anything.

Satsuki kissed back, leaning into it, hands at ryukos hips that were still on her bike, and accepted Ryuko right there and then.

"LADY SATSUKI" they heard gamagoori from his car, who had pulled in,

Ryuko and Satsuki opened they're eyes and looked at him, and then they spoke up at the same time

"Screw off."

And then they kissed again.

Ira awkwardly paid for his gas and left, (of course taking a couple pictures,)

Ryuko pulled away, and just stuffed her bike into the hatch on the limo they installed to hold bike.

"Um, Ryuko?" Satsuki asked.

"It's cold, and I'm not done with you yet Satsuki, so sit your ass down in the back seat." She said in a dirty tone.

"O-ok." She said nervously, unsure of what ryukos intentions.

And cliffhanger! I'll be writing chapter two very soon! So review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

[WARNING, THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS MATIERAL THEN CLICK AWAY NOW.]

"Do I need to drag you here? I'm not done, and I want comfort, get your ass in this car Satsuki." Ryuko said in a naughty tone

Satsuki didn't think she had ever seen Ryuko so horny in her life, fuck, she hasn't seen ANYONE this aroused, she knew it was all Ryuko could do no to launch herself at Satsuki, she knew what would happen when she got in that car.

"No Ryuko." She said.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear that right? Sit your ass in this car and fuck me damn it." Ryuko said forcefully, it appears she had no intention in hiding what she wants even by a little bit,

"No Ryuko," she said again, then walks over and whispers in her ear, "I'm just waiting till we get to our room so the driver doesn't see."

Ryuko flinched, she forgot that there is another person in there,

"Fine, but I swear to god as soon as we walk in the door of the apartment..." she said.

"I know Ryuko, I know, calm down." She said as she hopped in the car with Ryuko following just after.

They shut the door and began to drive, and she could tell Ryuko could barely sit still, so she began eating a lemon that was in there as Satsuki knew how much she liked them.

"You know Ryuko, just because I said no sex, I didn't say kissing wasn't allowed." She told Ryuko with a small smirk.

Ryuko slowly turned her head at her sister, her expression saying "you couldn't have told me this before?"

Without a word she dropped her lemon, swung her leg over so she was sitting on top of Satsuki in her lap, and began making out with her. She held nothing back, how long did Ryuko wait for this? Almost 6 months of pure sexual build up, she wasn't wasting a single moment of embrace or touch, to her it was intoxicating, she couldn't let her go, even despite the driver, they both let each other's hands explore each other's body's as if they were playgrounds.

They did this for almost two hours on the drive, and during that drive, Ryuko's and Satsuki's jackets came off and Satsuki's pants had gone down slightly and Ryuko's tank top had slipped and one side fell down her arm and her blue striped bra was out and Satsuki was about to say "fuck it" and undo the bra when they felt the driver park the car, they looked around breathing heavy as they saw they were in the parking garage of their building, and the driver brought them to the private garage set specially for satsuki's limo and her regular car.

The driver didn't dare interrupt, the pair got up and out of the car leaving both of their jackets to e retrieved when Satsuki came back for them the next day, but the simply covered themselves a bit better and went to the elevator, Ryuko who couldn't even contain herself just pushed the buttons until they got out into the apartment hallway on the penthouse floor, as soon as Satsuki closed the door and dropped the keys into the bowl, Ryuko was there, she grabbed Satsuki roughly and slammed her on the wall while clutching her collar and began leaving kisses up and down satsuki's neck, no longer being outside, Satsuki moaned in pure ecstasy,

Then Ryuko literally dragged her to the bedroom by her shirt collar, Satsuki stumbled after her trying to keep up.

Ryuko got into the bedroom and literally threw Satsuki onto the bed and ripped her shirt off and left the tattered shirt on the floor absolutely ruined by Ryuko's lust.

She jumped onto the bed and began removing satsuki's shirt and Satsuki happily helped, and just as satsuki's shirt came off, Ryuko felt a hand on her back, snapping open her bra leaving her exposed breasts out in the open, Ryuko grabbed satsuki's wrists, pinned them and then removed satsuki's bra at astonishing speed and began working at satsuki's breasts, rubbing and grabbing and sucking them, making Satsuki moan louder and louder,

"I'm the big sister, I have to take some responsibility right?" She said breathing heavy,

Ryuko looked up, "what?"

Satsuki grabbed Ryuko's shoulders, and flipped, so Ryuko was no longer at the top, but rather, on the bottom.

Ryuko sat stunned at the action, then they started aggressively kissing once more, and then Ryuko could feel two fingers tracing the hem of her pants before they went under her waistband and yanked her pants halfway down before Ryuko simply kicked her pants off,

Satsuki didn't even have to take off Ryuko's panties, cause Ryuko did it for her, of course, Satsuki did the same to her own pants and panties, and in the span of 3 minutes, they were both as naked as the day they were born.

Ryuko grabbed satsuki's ass and squeezed hard, but stopped and gasped when she felt two fingers trace her entrance, and looked at Satsuki hungrily.

"What the hell are you waiting on eyebrows!? An invitation!?" Ryuko shouted.

"Maybe I am." Satsuki responded seductively.

"For christs sakes Satsuki! FUCK. ME. NOW." She demanded.

"My pleasure."

Ryuko screamed in ecstasy as she felt satsuki's fingers enter her.

It didn't stop there, Satsuki stuck her fingers all the way in, and ended up deflowering Ryuko, but being tough as she was, she didn't even flinch,

"STOP BEING A PUSSY AND FUCK ME DAMN YOU" Ryuko screamed.

Satsuki slammed her fingers in and out of Ryuko and when she stuck them into the knuckle, she spun and moved her fingers around deep inside Ryuko's flower, which made Ryuko moan louder than anything she had ever heard come out of Ryuko, even those times she heard her scream pronfanities into her gaming microphone while playing one of her shooting games.

Satsuki pulled out, which almost made Ryuko scream at her again, but she began leaving kisses up and down Ryuko's torso until she reached her inner thighs and then simply gave her thighs small kisses, teasing her.

"Satsuki I swear to god." She warned.

"Then tell me what you want" she told her with the most seductive purr Ryuko ever heard.

"Lick. My. Clit. Please." She nearly begged, she was so close to her climax and then she stopped.

"My pleasure"

Ryuko tilted her head back as Satsuki worked her with her tongue, going every which way between her legs.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my goooodddddd..." Ryuko moaned out in pure bliss, it was so good she was sure she would break.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" She screamed as she reached her climax,

"AAAAHHHHHHH" she screamed as she climaxed all over her bed, with Satsuki JUST getting out of the way of her spraying juices,

When she looked up, Ryuko was asleep, the orgasm was so good she passed out from ecstasy.

She tucked Ryuko in then snuggled up next to her while wrapping her arms around her waist feeling her even breaths and her heartbeat going strong.

"Goodnight Ryuko, I love you so much." And Satsuki fell asleep next to her sister.

Review and let me know what you think!


	3. Nui Returns

Inspiration by Wolvehulk for giving me ideas for this chapter.

...

Ryuko woke to see her partner sleeping next to her, and as much as she enjoyed it, she was also surprised as she snuggled up to her, she was usually off to work when she woke up, why was she still here?

Then satsuki's alarm went off waking her, Ryuko turned to see the time,

5:30 AM!?

Shit, she thought, Satsuki's stupid walk made me wake up early, but then she remembered that she kissed Satsuki and fell in love with her there, and a smile crossed her face.

"Ungh, crap, did I wake you Ryuko?" Satsuki asked.

"Nah, you're stupid wake up yesterday did this to me." She said with a snort.

"Oh, well, why don't you go workout downstairs in the weight room for a few hours then?" She suggested to Ryuko,

"Of course" she said happy to be able to do something.

...

As soon as Satsuki left for work, Ryuko was down in the exercise room using all the machines, since it was so early, no one else was down there, so she only put on some yoga pants and a sports bra, and ran, lifted weights, and used some machines.

She took a break and had some water, she had worked up a heavy sweat and was sore all over, then... her mind drifted, to some of the memories she had when fighting Ragyo and Nui, she shuddered at the memory of being fitted to Junketsu, oh god, she kissed Nui for gods sake! She shuddered again when she wondered if she used tongue.

It still haunted her mind some of the things that happened, Satsuki being kidnapped and molested by ragyo, and being torn in half, and nearly losing mako, Satsuki and the others by Nui's final rampage before... chopping her head off into the life fibers.

"Stupid girl! Ugly ugly ugly!"

She could still hear the chant in her head.

"Heheheheheh"

Ryuko's head whipped around, that laugh DEFINITELY Wasn't in her head, she heard that for sure, but... how!? Nui was dead! She confirmed it herself!

She pulled a red pair of scissors out of a pocket and they grew into Her giant scissor blades, even though the fighting was over, she was still determined to keep her fathers last gift close to her, NOONE would steal it from her.

She looked everywhere, but Nui was no where to be seen.

"Stupid naive girl! Think I was DEAD!?" She heard from directly behind her, so she whipped her head around and saw a pile of life fibers in the ground coming up from the shower drain, forming a person,

"No, No, YOURE DEAD! YOU DIED! I SAW IT!" She screamed at her fathers killer holding her scissors in front of her.

Nui's pink dress popped out and she took form, standing in front of Ryuko with that sick smile on her face,

"Ah, but I must say! Gym clothes look SOOO cute on you big sis!" Nui said in that irritatingly high pitched voice.

"SHUT UP!" Ryuko screamed as she sliced Nui in two between the scissors, only for her to turn into fibers and reform again.

"Oh boy Ryuko! Getting riled up? But I'm not here to fight... yet!" She said

"Then what do you want from me you blonde freak!?" She yelled once more.

"I wish to battle once more, however in your state, it would prove hopeless and boring, so I saved up for this!" And as nui said that, life fibers shot out, ripping Ryuko's clothes off, then wrapping around Ryuko's body.

"What are you doing to me!?" She yelled.

Then, the life fibers tightened, then detached from nui and formed an outfit, a sailors outfit!?

"no, it can't be, Senketsu!?" She asked.

No response, so Ryuko desperately grabbed the glove and used it to cut her wrist letting blood flow out of it into the outfit.

Senketsu snapped awake and engaged life fiber synchronization.

"RYUKO!?" He shouted in utter astonishment as soon as he tasted the blood and knew who it was.

"Senketsu! Oh my god!" Ryuko yelled back with a huge smile spreading across her face as she reunited with her kamui,

"Aww how sweet! But I owe you one more thing before I leave, I need to pay you back!" Harime shouted as she pinned Ryuko to the wall with life fibers, she walked over and roughly grabbed Ryuko's face and French kissed Ryuko, letting her tongue go to every reach of Ryuko's mouth regardless of Ryuko's attempts at escaping it,

"Ah, finally paid you back for that kiss! Toodles!" She said as she fell into life fibers and went back into the drain, dropping Ryuko off the wall,

"Ryuko! You alright up there!?" Senketsu shouted.

"Yeah, glad to have you back old friend" she said still smiling at him,

"Ah yes Ryuko, fill me in on what's happened after my little burn up" he said

Ryuko flinched at the memory of watching senketsu die, and nearly began to cry.

But she didn't, she changed it back into a sailor outfit and looked in the mirror and noticed something, senketsu only had one eye again.

"Satsuki, I have to call Satsuki!" She said reaching for her phone that was thankfully left on the bench, placing her scissors in her pocket after turning them small again.

"Ah, how is that woman?" Senketsu asked.

"Well..." Ryuko said while holding the phone to her ear, remembering what they did last night, how would she even begin to explain that to him!?

"Ryuko? What is it?" Satsuki asked over the phone.

"It's Nui, she's back, she gave me senketsu, and then left with the promise of fighting me." She said to Satsuki all at once.

"I'll be there in literally 5 minutes, lock yourself in the bedroom with your scissors and... you said senketsu was there too!?" She commanded.

"Yeah, I'll explain it all there." Ryuko said as she began making a move to the upstairs.

...

JAKUZURE POV:

Damn you Ryuko! Nonon thought to herself.

She had loved Satsuki longer! She couldn't look at Gamagoori's photos of them kissing any longer.

She had loved Satsuki since a very young age, much longer than Ryuko had even known Satsuki! 12 years longer!

So why should SHE, get her!? She had worried about Satsuki SO long and loved her for SO long, why Ryuko!? Her fucking SISTER!?

It just pissed her off more than anything, she wanted Satsuki and would do anything to get her.

It took her about two hours to decide on dating her best friend AND Ex-Girlfriend Mako, the girl was so excitable and obnoxious that she wasn't sure she could do it, but the goal was to make Ryuko jealous to the point where she would dump Satsuki, besides, they were sisters, society would do it for her at some point, so she called Mako.

"Hi! Lady jakuzure! How are you!?" She asked excitedly when she picked up.

"Fine, I was wondering if you would be interested in going on a date with me," she said, THEN had a better idea.

"I was hoping me and you could go on a double date with me. I was gonna go, and Satsuki is bringing her date, soooooo..." she asked mako.

"I didn't know you liked me lady jakuzure! Of course I'll go with you!" She exclaimed.

"Call me Nonon" she said before bidding farewell and deciding when to pick her up,

Yes! Ryuko will be jealous for sure! She thought!

And review and follow! I'll see you guys next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Nonon's feelings

Credit goes to Wolvehulk for ideas in this chapter

...

Jakuzure POV:

Two hours till the date! She was sweating! She was determined to find a good outfit, she really wanted to impress Satsuki,

A twinge of guilt, she was gonna use an innocent girl like mako to get her way, it was despicable really, but she was desperate, when she called it seemed like Satsuki was in a hurry, but she didn't know why, and she also sounded upset, so she focused on that so she didn't let the guilt hit her too hard.

But it still remained, like a voice in the back of her head telling her she was destined to fail for using a girl like that, but she simply tuned it out.

She put her hair up, and looked at a deep red dress with frills on the skirt, she used this when she first opened honnuji academy and threw the party, it was deep and sexy.

Perfect.

She smiled and dabbed on a little makeup, she had a good feeling.

...

Senketsu POV:

I still have too many questions, Senketsu thought.

He had been sure he was dead during Ryuko's fall back to earth, yet she was sleeping, and he was hanging on the door again, in a strange place, felt her tears fall on his fabric when she cried into satsuki's shoulder after explaining the incident.

And saw the two kiss... it was particularly baffling for him, he usually could figure things out, but the two sisters kissing and loving each other in front of him? It was confusing.

And Nui, he watched her die, she went into life fibers to help Ryuko's crazy mother, right before she and Senketsu killed her themselves.

And then he died, bid farewell to Ryuko, and felt himself burn away... now he's hanging on the door watching her sleep with so many questions.

"Ryuko" he called to her, she woke up slowly and noticed the time,

"I have to get ready for my date!" She began to panic and rushed to the closet,

"That's really your biggest concern Ryuko?" He asked with a sigh

"Oh shut it." She said "were going to a seafood restaurant, it's really fancy, would a sailor outfit work?"

"If you're asking to wear me Ryuko, it's foolish as you know you never need to ask," he said as he hopped of the hanger and slid himself over to her.

"Oh shut it! Well, with Nui on the loose it's good to have you on my side again," she said with a smile

"Ryuko, you already know what I'm going to ask right?" He said as she slipped him on her, she was still warm and he enjoyed feeling her presence in this way again.

"I'm not ready, I still haven't forgiven you for dying on me and leaving me alone." She told him through the mirror while she fiddled with her hair, applying a thin layer of red lipstick.

"Hey, not my fault if falling through the atmosphere causes things to catch fire, I didn't create it." He responded.

"And what? Aren't you supposed to have godlike power or something? That's what I was told!" Ryuko snapped

"By who? You're crazy mother? Sorry, but I'm not her."

"Shut up Senketsu"

"You weren't alone Ryuko, you can't blame me fo-"

"I SAID SHUT UP SENKETSU!"

"... apologies"

"It's fine."

Ryuko... you can't keep running. Away from these things.

...

Ryuko's POV:

She silently fumed while she put on some black and red stockings with a pair of matching red and black high heels.

They weren't very high since Ryuko wasn't as good at wearing them as Satsuki, who had worn them most of her life.

"Ryuko, if it helps I think you're beautiful tonight." Senketsu said.

It's true, it did help, it showed he still cared enough to still try to cheer her up, which made her happy he was around again.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, as she pulled her hair into a small braid she placed over her shoulder, not very far, but her hair a grown a little bit since they moved into their penthouse, and she could braid it and ponytail it as well.

Satsuki walked in wearing a silky white dress and a silver locket Ryuko gave her couple months back, she wore a little makeup, but not too much, but her perfume made her smell like heaven.

She laughed "Ryuko, I know it's seafood, but a sailor outfit?" She poked Ryuko's belly.

"Hey! Better to be protected if that bitch rears her ugly blonde head." Ryuko pointed out.

"True, but even wearing Senketsu, you are still so beautiful." She remarked.

"She is, isn't she?" Senketsu agreed.

"Alright, lets go." Ryuko said.

...

When they arrived at the table, Ryuko found out who jakuzure's date was.

"MAKO!?"

"RYUKO-CHAN!? YOURE ON A DATE WITH SATSUKI-SAN?"

"YOURE ON A DATE WITH SHORT SHIT?"

"Hey! I'm right here you jackass!"

The waiter came by, "what would you ladies like to eat?"

They placed their orders, mako wanted salmon fillet

Satsuki ordered a sushi palate

Ryuko ordered seafood platter with a splash of lemon juice on her fish meat

Jakuzure ordered shrimp and noodle soup.

The four chatted for a bit, Ryuko mainly spoke to mako about the people they came with, jakuzure mainly talked with Satsuki about business and such, as jakuzure ran a choir that ran 3-4 times a week.

Then the food came, and they enjoyed the food very much, it was well worth the price as it was very delicious

They all took a drive, and all went to the satsuki's apartment and they sat and had some wine,

Eventually, it was very late, and mako and Ryuko got VERY drunk, leaving Satsuki and Jakuzure to deal with their dates

"Jaku, I have a guest bed over there, why don't you two go to sleep? It's late."

"Ok Satsuki chan" and went to the room to help out mako,

...

Jakuzure POV:

Damn this woman,

She cannot handle alcohol, sheesh, she's barely coherent for christs sake!

"Nonon! Carry me!" Mako cheerfully said falling into her arms,

"Oh come on!" Nonon said, nearly dropping her,

"Aw I'm sorry." Mako said standing back up, "I'll make it better now"

Then mako grabbed nonon and kissed her passionately

Nonon nearly shoved away mako until she remembered she had to act as her girlfriend, so instead she wrapped her arms around mako and kissed back

But when she did, she felt a stirring in her chest, and she suddenly wanted more, more...

Mako pulled away, "im tired." She whined.

Nonon smiled " of course you are"

Mako fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

Nonon touched her chest, just above her heart.

What was that feeling? She wondered, she never felt anything like it, it was almost a hunger, a need, she was getting feelings for mako.

Crap, she thought.

...

Thanks to Wolvehulk for helping me out with this chapter, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5: Stitches

Credit to Wolvehulk for help in this chapter.

...

Nui POV:

Stupid bastards!

I hate all of them!

Nui saw Ryuko happily reunite, she assumed they would fight with each other from his death, but their bond was stronger than ever! And she now had no way of attack!

She was a perfect little girl who was cuter than anyone else, how dare Ryuko kill her mother! She was doing the world a favor by killing the people by trying to turn them into covers, how dare Ryuko interfere AND be happier!?

She would get her out of hiding, and knew who she could use to trigger it.

That little annoying brown haired girl, she was always with Matoi, so she knew they had feelings for each other, a connection if you will.

She sat outside the window, breathing heavily and trembling with excitement as she watched mankanshoku sleep, next to the pink haired bitch that is, fine! She would kill both of them!

She used all her strength to blow a hole in the house to get to them, causing a large explosion of dust and debris, and was quite loud.

Loud enough to wake a certain girl with a certain kamui, with a certain grudge against her.

...

Ryuko POV:

She heard the BANG right when it happened and shot up in the bed, and so did Satsuki, who were both asleep.

"What the hell was that?" Satsuki said.

Ryuko ran straight to the large window overlooking the city, and felt her heart drop when she saw who's house it was.

"That's nonons house! Mako is there! FUCK! Senketsu!" She said running to grab him off the door, he heard his name and hopped off and went to meet her.

She threw him on in about a split second and activated him, then she leaped out the window on her way, leaving Satsuki, who had only begun to grab the two bakuzan swords.

...

Nonon POV:

The explosion sent her going aways, she had took mako over and placed her in the bed next to her as she slept, because she realized she had some kind of stirrings for mako and wanted to see what would happen if they shared a bed, she expect to be launched from her bed through a wall.

She ran back into her room and saw Nui standing over mako with mako below her with a face of absolute terror as Nui tried to strike her with her blade.

Without even thinking, Nonon grabbed an instrument leaning against the wall and swung and deflected the blade with it, she ended up grabbing her titanium guitar, it couldn't be played or used, but it looked badass on her wall,

It was in that split second that she realized she didn't save mako out of heroism or courage, or even self preservation.

She realized it was cause she was terrified of losing mako, her first thought was not of herself or her house, but if HER.

It surprised her almost as much as Nui being there after chopping her own bloody head off.

"Ergh! Get out of my way bitch!" Nui screamed.

"Like hell I will! Run Mako! RUN!" She yelled as mako ran out the door down the stairs outside, and sighed in relief before blocking another one of Nui's strikes

Nonons bra and panties didn't provide much in means of protection

...

Ryuko POV:

She could see the house opening where Nui busted in and could see her battling on the roof with Nonon, Jakuzure had been cut a few times but nothing serious.

She leaped onto the roof and prepared to slam into Nui's back.

"SENJIN!" She said as Senketsus blades shot out and she flew through Nui, effectively cutting her in half.

The life fibers reached out and reattached her.

"SO MATOI, YOU FINALLY SHOWED YOUR UGLY FACE! TOO BAD IM GONNA CUT IT UP!" Nui screamed with insane malicious glee.

"Try me!" And Ryuko swung her scissors and struck Nui's other eye, and since the scissor blade was made to combat life fibers, she could not heal her eye,

Ryuko had made her blind, Nui's eye spurted out blood, and she screamed as she ran off, stumbling as she went, Ryuko started to go after her, but as she began, Nonon fell and was beginning to pass out, the cuts were deeper than Ryuko thought, and she had lost a lot of blood.

"Crap." She said, then heard mako gasp, Ryuko turned to see Satsuki on the roof, and wrapped some sort of clothing around mako as she was in her underwear but lost her bra somewhere in the stumbling.

Mako covered her mouth, then ran over to Nonon,

"Miss Nonon! Miss Nonon!" She cried out as she held jakuzure in her arms.

"Mako, you're safe? Then it was worth it..." she said just before passing out.

Mako began to cry, as Ryuko picked up both of them and began running toward the nearest hospital, which was a good 2 miles away so Ryuko went as fast as she could.

...

As soon as they showed up, Ryuko changed to normal and ran in with them, the doctors didn't say anything or put her in the waiting room, they immediately took her and placed her on a bed spread and wheeled her off as fast as they could.

Mako cried heavy sobs into Ryuko and satsuki's arms as they held her in wait, and after a few hours of tedious waiting, the doctor approached them,

"She okay, she's awake and she will make a recovery, she will have to come back in a few weeks to get the stitches removed." The doctor said.

Satsuki spoke up "thank you, may we see her?"

"Yes"

As soon as he said yes, mako was on her feet and running through halls at top speed, when Ryuko and Satsuki finally caught up, mako had got there, sat down on the bed, and had kissed Nonon, both had their arms wrapped around each other as they did.

"Ahem." Ryuko said as she knocked on the open door, making them turn, then Ryuko spoke again, "those are some gnarly stitches there! You crazy son of a bitch." She joked.

"Yeah, god, I'll never be able to wear a bikini again," she smirked.

Thanks for reading! Sorry it was short, but I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6: Nonon's night with Mako

Credit to Wolvehulk for helping in this chapter,

...

Mako was so excited when she got the call that Nonon was being released from the hospital, she had to stay for a couple of days to monitor her injuries, but now she was free to go, and she called mako to come see her and then she and mako could go to nonons house and hang out for the night.

As soon as she told her folks, she was out the door running, and made it there with record time, she found Nonon outside waiting.

"Miss Nonon!" She yelled as she ran to her and hugged her,

Nonon hugged her back tightly, genuinely happy to see her, her few days gave her time to think, and she knew she had developed feelings for this girl and decided to disband her original plan.

Mako then gave Nonon a kiss, which Nonon returned with zero hesitation, rather glad for the closeness after laying in her butt for so long.

Then the taxi came shortly after, it was specially designed for higher ups, so it got there quickly, and it whisked away mako and Nonon so they could go to jakuzure's house.

...

The two arrived, ordered a pizza and watched movies until it was late,

"Miss Nonon! I'm going to take a shower! I'll see you when in done!" She said as she took off to grab a towel.

Jakuzure smirked to herself at the thought of mako soaking wet and naked popped into her head.

An hour went by and mako still hadn't come out, she didn't hear the shower, but she didn't see mako come out,

She decided that mako had just slipped by her when she wasn't paying attention, so she went into the bathroom, only to find mako there, in light blue panties, and no bra, as the bra was still in her hand,

Nonon blushed and covered her eyes.

"You don't have to look away, I don't care if you see me." She said putting down nonons hand.

"Mako, I- I um, well uh..." she trailed off as she looked mako up and down, tightening her legs and pulling her skirt down, she was beautiful with no clothes, Nonon internally scolded herself for being such a perv.

"Am I arousing you?" She said walking right up to Nonon, "I am aren't I?" She said as she took nonons right hand and placed it on her breast,

Nonon gave it a small squeeze, and began caressing it, getting more comfortable and far more aroused, she pushed mako against the counter and began French kissing her as she squeezed her breast and rubbed it and then proceeded to grab her ass as she began leaving kissed all over makos neck,

Mako tilted her head back and moaned from the pleasure, took nonons hand away from her ass and guided it towards her special place and began giving it a small push inside her panties and left the rest to jakuzure, in which she just pulled her hand out and instead yanked the panties down fully exposing mako,

And then she picked her up, carried her, and dropped her on her bed, and quickly took her clothes off and got back on top of mako, and kissed her special place before sticking her tongue in as far as it would go, moving it around as mako did making mako moan loudly and scream with ecstasy, she had never felt anything like this, it felt like makos loins were being pleasured by a goddess.

She then instead pulled her tongue out and slipped her index and middle finger inside of her and moved them around fast and hard, pushing mako to her climax.

She was left breathing heavy on the bed, and Nonon came back up and looked at her.

"How was that sweetheart?" Nonon asked with lusty eyes.

"Amazing, you're turn," she said flipping Nonon onto her back as mako got on top,

"Miss Nonon, i will not lie, I planned on this happening, so I brought something special, and pulled out a strap-on and placed it on herself, and positioned the tip at jakuzure's entrance,

"Ready?"

"Hell to the motherfuckin yeah."

Mako pushed inside Nonon all the way, which made her moan louder than she ever has before, then mako began thrusting into her until she was going fast smacking into Nonon as she pounded her, pushing her over the edge, at first it was a bit awkward, but now their hips were in perfect sync as mako pushed Nonon into a climax leaving them both breathless, as they lay on each other, mako pulls out the toy and tosses it to the side,

And holding each other under the blankets, just before both of them go to sleep, they say:

"I love you miss Nonon"

"I love you mako."

...

Hope you enjoyed! Follow and fav! Review! And I'll see you in the next one!


	7. Chapter 7: hand in marriage

Ryuko sat awake in her bed, she had been awake long after Satsuki went to sleep, she was staying awake cause now that Nui was out and about, she was afraid that she might attack one of them in their sleep,

More accurately, she was afraid that Satsuki would get attacked, she loved her and refused to let her get hurt in any way whatsoever, if she let herself sleep and left Satsuki vulnerable and she got hurt, Ryuko wasn't sure she could live with herself if she did,

So she sat awake, and decided upon something, she loved Satsuki and would die for her, she wanted to be by her side forever, so she leaned over and reached into her drawer and pulled out a ring her father gave her, it was gold with a small circle of tiny diamonds, it was a beautiful piece, she recalled the moment her father gave Ryuko the ring, and what he said to her,

"This ring is special Ryuko, when you are grown up and have become a woman, give this ring to the one you love, this will be your wedding ring, once you give it to someone, you will spend the rest of your life with them in a bond of love."

Ryuko knew that Satsuki was the one, dad made Satsuki a wedding dress kamui, and Ryuko had been given a ring, Ryuko had been ten at the time, and recalled the conversation,

"What about you dad? Was mom the one you wanted to give it to?"

"Yes Ryuko, but then something happened, you came along" isshin remembered bitterly how ragyo threw away Ryuko like she was nothing.

"But mom died."

"Right, that's why your mother never received it, now you had better make sure it finds a suitable wearer for me Ryuko, I'm far too old now, I'm leaving my faith in you becoming who I was not."

...

Satsuki woke to Ryuko sitting up in bed, leaning up against the bed frame with her scissors in her hand, clutching them.

"Were you awake the whole night?" Satsuki asked, sitting up, making Ryuko turn and face her,

"Yeah, all night."

"Is it Nui?"

"Yeah, I refuse to let her come in her Satsuki, even if I blinded her, she's insane."

"Must be tiring, worrying about me so much." Satsuki said, smiling at her sister as she got up to leave the room in her night clothes.

"Satsuki! Wait!" Ryuko cried suddenly moving towards her.

Satsuki turned to her sister to listen to what she had to say.

"Listen... Satsuki, I love you, and now that Nui is back with her crazy ability, I'm scared now more than ever to lose you," Ryuko says as she reaches into her pajama pants pocket and pulls out a small box, "so, I need to do this now." Ryuko gets down on one knee, "Satsuki, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes of course I will." Satsuki said with a cracking voice.

Ryuko smiled a huge smile as she slid the ring onto Satsuki's ring finger.

"Ryuko, I- we- were actually gonna get married." She said as tears of joy fell down her cheeks.

"Oh come here sis, don't cry on me." Ryuko said, opening her arms to embrace her sister.

They hugged as both of them cried in each other's arms, happier than they had ever been, sharing a kiss before going to eat.

...

Nonon awoke to mako snuggled up to her chest, sleeping like a baby in her arms.

Nonon smiled and pulled mako closer, she loved mako, she knew now more than ever that she had been mistaken, she wasn't in love with Satsuki, hell, she didn't even know what love was until she kissed mako for the first time.

Mako loved her back, and had out all her care and trust into her, she would stick by her, she could feel it.

And the only reason for that is because she had used mako, she used her for her own selfish wants, she hadn't cared about her then, she had only focused on Satsuki and herself, and just used her so badly, it hurt her now.

Mako woke to nonons sobs.

She looked up to see jakuzure with her hand on her face, crying heavily, with sobs racking her chest and body, tears streaming down her cheeks in anguish, the guilt that had been placed upon her fro what she did was too much, she... she couldn't handle it.

"Miss Nonon! What's wrong?" Mako asked innocently, which only made Nonon feel even more guilty.

"Mako, I lied! I didn't ask you out in that date cause I liked you! I was just using you! I wanted lady Satsuki, but now I love you and I feel horrible, you deserve someone better! You-" Nonons cries were cut off by makos lips on hers.

"Nonon, It doesn't matter anymore, as long as you love me now as you say and you stay with me, cause I love you too and I don't wanna lose you either." And then mako hugged her.

Nonon hugged mako tightly as she let out all her tears, "I promise I'll stay with you, forever, I wanna stay with you till the end." She said through her tears.

They sat and held each other for hours comforting, hugging, and kissing each other, solidifying their love for each other by their words and actions,

Everything Nonon said to mako, she intended to keep her word, and mako wanted to keep hers as well.

...

Satsuki called Nonon a couple hours later after she calmed down from Ryuko's proposal, and invited her over that day, Ryuko and mako decided to hang out as they hadn't had much opportunity for it since they moved to Osaka after they stopped living in the town for honnouji academy, so they had gone out shopping in the huge mall that had just opened in the center of the city, they had both hopped on Ryuko's bike and left already.

So soon after, Nonon showed up in a taxi, and they sat and had tea together, and then Satsuki pointed out that Nonon was walking slower than usual.

"Well... me and mako got a little intimate last night, and she kinda gave it to me a little hard, my legs are a bit weak." She said, although it was more like she could barely feel them at all.

"Ah, well, at least you enjoyed yourself." Satsuki replied to Nonon with a small chuckle.

"Oh really? Anything been happening with you and Ryuko? That ape Gamagoori showed the others some interesting pictures by the way." She said with a mischevious smile.

"I'll have to smack him later, but yes, something big HAS happened." Satsuki said, showing jakuzure the ring with a happy smile.

"Wha- when did this happen!?" Nonon asked, with a voice and tone similar to that of a curious high school girl gossiping about boys.

"This morning, I barely had time to wake up before she proposed to me in our bedroom, I accepted of course." She said sipping her tea

"Well, it doesn't hurt anyone." Nonon said as she settled back into her seat, acting as an adult once more, "you two have supported me and mako all the way, so you know where I stand in this, I DID vow to help you for as long as I live as well," she said with a small laugh as the two women finished their tea.

...

Nui POV:

It's so dark.

Mama, I'm scared,

I wish you were here mama,

Why did you have to die? Why do I have to be here all alone in this darkness?

I will make them pay, I will kill anyone Matoi ever loved, you can be sure of it, mama!


	8. Chapter 8: Mankonshokus Rejection

Nonon was excited and terrified, she had gotten an invitation to go to makos house for dinner, she was afraid of what her family thought of her, she didn't want to make a bad impression and ruin everything. she worried that she was still on thin ice due to her confession on the beginnings of their relationship. So she was so scared to make a mess up and ruin their relationship and lose mako, she couldn't do that.

She got into a dress, nothing incredibly fancy, the skirt went down to her knees and had no sleeves. She decided to look nice without pulling out the insane expensive clothing she had, she wanted to look both comfortable and have a good first look.

She arrived at around eight, with mako waiting outside to greet her in similar of a style that Nonon was wearing, the comfortable and good looking, with a dress with small high heels and bow on the side of her hair.

She greeted her girlfriend smiling, hugging and kissing her before going inside.

"Hello! You must be Nonon! Glad to meet you!" Sukuyo said upon their entry. Nonon casually but still formally greeted her before taking a seat with the other mankonshokus.

...

Sukuyo prepared a few things before eating, then the meal began. Nonon complemented Sukuyo's cooking, which made her feel more comfortable being able to kindly make talk with them, until mataro spoke up.

"Hey, what are you even doing with my sister to begin with? How did you even meet her?" He said with scrunched eyebrows. The slight hostility in his voice and the question itself made her almost choke as she had been taken aback, she regained her composure and answered.

"Well, I was one of the elite four at honnouji academy, so me and her have known each other for a while previously. However I asked her out on a double date with Ryuko and lady Satsuki, we've been dating ever since then, and I've enjoyed every moment of it." She calmly responded to mataro, mako gave her a kiss on the cheek for the last part of her answer.

"Ok, but what I really meant is why would you have the right to date her?" He said with an annoyed tone.

"Well, I love her, simple as that really, I wouldn't want anyone else." She responded calmly again.

"Oh, so what are you doing with my sister in your private time?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business."

"So you've been fooling around!?"

"That's none of your concern what weve been doing." She said firmly, Nonon wanted to look calm and collected in a stressful situation, but with someone like matador on her ass, it was very hard for her.

"I don't care! You don't deserve her!"

Nonon wanted to have a good impression, but that was too far for both mako and Nonon.

"Mataro! That's enough!" Mako said angrily.

"For your information mataro, that's not your decision to make!" Nonon said sternly, she wanted to yell but refused.

Sukuyo finally intervened, "mataro, if you don't stop asking questions like that, I will beat you so hard you will forget your name and date of birth." She told her son with her signature scary grin.

Mataro shut up.

Makos father had some questions as well though, "have you fooled around with mako?" He asked more gently than mataro.

"Well sir, we have actually, once, if you must know." She said politely as possible in that situation.

"I see, what do you do for work?"

"I run a school for music, it is a very nice place where people can learn any instrument and learn to pursue their own musical career of their choice." She said, proud to have something that would make her look good.

"Any plans for the future in your relationship?"

"Well sir, were taking it one day at a time, I hope personally that we can maybe perhaps have a future together someday, but I'm not one to rush, so I'm taking it easy and having a good time for now."

"Sounds good."

"I hope it will be, she is an amazing person and I enjoy any moment being near her."

"I would hope so."

"Well, I wouldn't be with her if I didn't sir."

They finished the rest of the meal, with Sukuyo and Nonon making a bit of pleasant small talk about lady things, making the mood more relaxed again.

Then when dinner was finished, mako proposed they have a small dance in the living room, which Nonon agreed. She had never danced with mako and was excited to do it for the first time.

They danced for around an hour to music off the radio, changing it up with the mood of the song, slowly dancing to a romantic song, and doing a folk dance to a country, or a more happy and upbeat song.

Even though it wasn't very long, it felt like an eternity to Nonon, and she cherished every moment, she enjoyed it very much.

Then she led her to the bedroom, and then mako reached into her dresser and pulled out a tiny heart shaped box with a flip open lid.

"Mako, that's not..."

She kneeled before Nonon, opening the box to reveal a gold ring with a heart shaped diamond on it.

"Miss Nonon, would you please marry me? And let me become not mako mankonshoku, but mako jakuzure?" She asked smiling.

"Yes." Nonon said as her voice broke and tears of joy slid down her face.

Mako stood and placed the ring upon Nonon's finger, then kissed her.

...

The next day, Nonon returned to makos house to talk to her family, who had heard about the engagement.

Nonon wanted to be clear with her family now that they were getting married, and decided to come clean about them, just as she confessed to mako about what she had done.

"Listen, I don't want anything hidden between us now, so I'm going to say this straight up."

Makos family listened in silence, so Nonon continued.

"I did not begin to date mako on good terms, I was actually going with the intent of attempting to attract lady Satsuki, however, it failed. I took mako home, then we spent time together, so I disbanded my original plan and focused all my time on mako. I told her this as well, and she forgave me, even though I was so selfish. So I wanted to confess so there are no secret, and I wish to ask for your blessing. I wanted to confess first to show I can be trusted, so I ask of you to give me and mako your blessing, so we may be happily married and be together." Nonon finished, hoping she did the right thing.

"No, you do not have my blessing." Makos father said with a disgusted look.

"But- dad why!? I love her!" Mako said, clearly upset. However, he focused his attention on Nonon.

"You mean to tell me that you used my daughter for your own selfish gain, and because your plan failed and you decided to date her, so only now you have feelings for her? I'm not giving my blessing, plain and simple." He said with a sense of finality, as if his statement would stop Nonon from marrying mako, who was speechless and almost crying.

But he didn't know the determination of Nonon Jakuzure, who remained with a firm attitude.

"With all due respect, that's not going to stop me from marrying her, if that's what you think. I don't need your blessing, I was simply asking for it, but she will live with me I will spend the rest of my life with her. And you can't stop neither me or her." Nonon said, glaring back at him, refusing to back down.

"No, she's my daughter."

"She's my lover."

"She deserves better."

"I told mako that same thing, but since she proposed to me, she clearly feels differently from us."

"Damn you pink hair!"

"I'm not 'pink hair', my name is Nonon Jakuzure."

He had enough, he stood up.

"You're not marrying my daughter!" He yelled.

"That's not your choice! She loves me! I love her! There's nothing you can do to stop this! She will be mako Jakuzure and that's the end of it! Understand tubby!?" She yelled back.

Not even waiting for a response, she took makos hand, leading her out the door. Which left Sukuyo to deal with her fuming husband and pick up the pieces with Mataro still in surprise of the whole thing.

...

Ryuko came home exhausted, had been out all day trying out different wedding dresses, but she had to wear a very tight corset due to the size of her bust, she felt like her chest had been decompressed like what happens to those crushed cars in junkyards. She was very sore, so she was happy to come home and see Satsuki after her day.

Except...

She wast home, where was she?

"Satsuki? I'm home!" She called out, to no response.

Ryuko checked room to room for her sister, but to no luck.

She began to panic, she had called Satsuki an hour before, she had been home and she would've left a note or called like she usually does, she never just disappeared!

Ryuko ran to the front door, ready to run out and search every single inch of the city to find her fiancée, but when she reached the door with her shoes and keys, she noticed a piece of paper attached to the inside of the door.

With shaking hands, Ryuko read the note.

'If you want your pretty little bitch back, then come to the park in the center of the city.

Your sis, Nui Harime.

Nui had been so bold as to not only take Satsuki, but flat out declare it was her as well, leaving Ryuko to run to her room to where Senketsu was, who had seen everything.

Looks like she wasn't done fighting yet, she just only hoped she and Senketsu could get there before it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9: Coma

Ryuko raced to find Satsuki, she ran and ran, note still clenched in her fist.

She was terrified, terrified to lose her, to Nui. Nui killed herself damn it... why wouldn't the bitch stay dead?! Ryuko arrived at the park, except Nui wasn't anywhere. Ryuko ran through the entirety of the park, searching every inch.

But she couldn't find anything.

Panic set in, she was sure she was gone. Satsuki was dead, she wasn't there, Nui played some sick joke. Satsuki was gone, Satsuki was gone, Satsuki was-

"So, you showed up did you!?" Nui screamed from above.

Ryuko whipped around, tears streaming down her face. She saw Satsuki dangling from one arm, tied up and gagged, with blood coming from her left temple and some coming from her split right eyebrow.

"You bastard! I'll kill you! Then I'll revive you, and kill you again!" Ryuko screamed up at her. Nui laughed and jumped from the tree she stood on. She walked up to Ryuko, dragging Satsuki by the hair towards her, then throwing Satsuki into Ryuko. Ryuko caught her, untied her, ungagged her, and held her, as more tears streamed down her face.

Satsuki was in her arms, she was alright.

She kissed Satsuki, then standing her up.

"Ryuko, I'm so sor-" Satsuki was cut off by Nui again.

"Well matoi, you kept your promise, so you get your little girlfriend. But that doesn't mean I won't kill you!" She screamed before going into a fit of insane laughter. Nui had truly lost her mind, but Ryuko wasn't afraid.

"Oh yeah? How you gonna do that blind?" Ryuko scoffed, relishing the memory of taking her other eye defending Nonon and Mako. Her father took one eye, she took the other, "im gonna rip your throat out, tie it in a knot and shove it back in." Ryuko said, cracking her knuckles, ready for a fight.

Nui screamed and swung her arms, which had turned into blades. She swung them with extreme speed, so they were like a blender if you got caught, but she could only swing randomly, so Ryuko dodged them easily.

Ryuko, who had become smarter in her fights, stepped back and thought for a moment, looking for a weak spot she could penetrate. She lunged forward, catching Nui's shoulder, she closed the two scissor handles, chopping off Nui's arm, making it disintegrate on the ground.

"Ergh! Enough! I only want you to feel the pain I felt!" She screamed at Ryuko.

"How you gonna do that?" Ryuko spat at her with a triumphant smirk, she had this fight, she would be the victor. That she knew.

"You took mama from me! Watch as the one person who matters gets taken from you!" She yelled, turned around, lunged a few feet forward.

And stabbed Satsuki right in the stomach.

Ryuko could see it happen in slow motion, she saw the life fiber arm blade enter her stomach as her body contracted around it, as Nui gleefully yanked out the blade, slashing her shoulder, sending Satsuki to the ground. Nui stood above her, about to stab her again in the chest, directly into satsuki's heart, to deliver the finishing blow.

Nui only had time to lift her blade up before Ryuko's scissors pierced her heart.

She yanked the scissors open, tearing both Nui and her heart in half. She turned into a lump of life fibers, to which Ryuko stomped under her heel.

Nui was dead, for the final time.

"R-Ryuko" Satsuki choked out, Ryuko dove to her, holding her in her arms, Satsuki choked on some blood before coughing it out again.

"Satsuki! No... please... no, no, you're okay, you're okay, you're gonna be fine." Ryuko said in a broken voice, so full of hurt it was palpable. She wanted to believe what she was saying, but Ryuko wasn't a fool, the wound was serious and once a pool of blood got to a certain size...

... there would be no going back.

"Ryuko, don't say such f-foolish things, I'm not gonna make it." Satsuki choked out.

"Don't say that damn you! We were gonna get married remember! Don't talk like you're wrapping things up!" Ryuko screamed, as tears ran down her face, and sobs racked her chest.

She knew Satsuki was going to die, right in her arms, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Ryuko, put me on her." Senketsu said.

"Why?"

"Because, if I'm activated on her, I can keep her alive long enough to get to a doctor." Senketsu said, "but there is no guarantee, I might add."

"I don't care! Do it!"

Senketsu jumped off Ryuko, and placed himself on Satsuki, whose blood activated him immediately.

She laid there, breathing becoming heavier, but the bleeding stopped.

"Lets go, we'll make it, you'll see." Ryuko said as she cried, picking up Satsuki and began carrying her to the nearest hospital, three blocks away.

Praying she would make it.

...

Mako burst through the bedroom door, into the living room.

"Nonon! Its Satsuki! She's at the hospital! In critical! She got attacked!" Mako shouted.

Nonon didn't even speak, she was on her feet and out the door almost the second mako finished speaking.

...

Ryuko sat in the waiting area, holding her arms, Senketsu didn't even bother talking. Ryuko was right next to him, sitting in a chair, head in her knees, arms wrapped around each other, sobbing gently.

She had arrived with Satsuki nearly dead, her chest barely moving with breath, and almost all blood gone.

And they took her in as priority, so Satsuki was ripped from Ryuko's arms without a word, leaving her there as Senketsu popped off before they disappeared behind a door, taking her straight to surgery.

"Ryuko." He finally said, unable to watch her cry anymore.

She didn't even look up, she just grabbed him and hugged him as tightly as she possibly could. Senketsu wrapped his sleeves around her, whispering that she would be alright, and absorbing the tears that came off her face.

Mako and Nonon walked in two minutes later. They didn't even say anything, they just wrapped their arms around Ryuko.

She hugged all of them as they sat with her, comforting her and praying for satsuki's survival.

...

The surgery took hours, it appeared that when Nui yanked out the blade, she twisted on the way out, tearing a few things.

Which didn't comfort Ryuko at all.

It went on for hours, in fact they sat in that waiting room with Ryuko all the way till dawn. Then a doctor came out and approached them.

"She's alive. We fixed what we needed to." The doctor said.

Everyone seemed happy, except Ryuko, she could tell by the doctors face that something happened in there.

"What's the bad news?" Ryuko choked out.

"She's in a coma, we don't know when she will wake up." The doctor said, and she felt the tears when he said the next part of it.

" or if she ever will wake up."


	10. Chapter 10: Awakening

6 MONTHS LATER...

Ryuko sat in the hospital, holding satsuki's hand, more depressed than she had ever been. And more desperate.

Satsuki had been in her coma for 6 months, and the doctors told her that if she didn't wake up in 5 days, they would pull the life support and Satsuki would die.

And Ryuko couldn't do anything about it.

She would pour their entire fortune into keeping her alive, but she couldn't save her now.

She also knew that if Satsuki hadn't woken up in 6 months, there was probably less than a 1% percent chance of her waking up.

Yet she still hoped on hope that she would. She knew deep down Satsuki would die, but she couldn't accept it.

So she sat with Satsuki all day everyday, praying with no luck.

...

"I know this is difficult, but we cannot hold her here any longer." The doctor said to Ryuko, Nonon, Mako, and her family.

Nonon had screamed and fought with the doctors for more time, but lost.

Ryuko didn't respond, she just walked in and sat with Satsuki for her last time.

"When we unplug her, her heart will beat, and she will breathe, but she will not be able to eat or drink, so she will last about 2-3 days unfortunately." He said before walking over to her to lead her out.

Ryuko stood, she placed a gentle loving kiss on satsuki's sleeping lips, took her ring off and placed it in satsuki's limp hand, before putting both of them on her stomach.

"Goodbye. I love you." Was all Ryuko could choke out.

She stood back, and watched as the doctor unplugged the machines, and Satsuki was left sleeping with the rings in her hands, before closing the door, giving Ryuko her last glimpse of her sister forever, peaceful and beautiful, then the door closed.

Ryuko ran, she ran as fast and as hard as she could away from there. She ran right out of the hospital and all the way to their house, as soon as she got in the door, she ran straight into her bedroom, and cried into satsuki's old pillow.

She cried and cried, loud heaving sobs, with tears streaming down her face, she cried for hours and hours.

She didn't even bother to move, she just sat there, knees curled up and clutching satsuki's pillow, with her face deep into it, crying.

Mako and Nonon showed up 20 minutes later, without saying a word, they just sat and held Ryuko, shedding a few tears of their own, but no one could even comprehend Ryuko's sorrow.

After 3 hours, Ryuko finally stopped, she laid back, and just stared at a wall.

She didn't sleep at all that night, she laid awake all night.

Mako came by the next day, to cook for her and feed her, since Ryuko clearly couldn't do it herself.

Mako came in, "hey honey, how are you feeling?" She said gently, not in her usual clueless cheerful fashion.

"I feel like dying." Was all Ryuko responded with.

Mako didn't respond to that, she simply cooked some eggs and toast.

She grabbed a glass of water, sat Ryuko up and fed her.

Mako went and stroked Ryuko's hair until she forced herself to sleep.

...

Ryuko woke up to a dark room, she looked at the digital clock, it read 7:36 PM, so she sat up and clicked the lamp.

She picked up a framed photo off the nightstand, it was a photo of Satsuki and Ryuko on their first date together with mako and Nonon.

Ryuko grabbed her pillow and cried again, looking at the photo while doing so.

She could still picture her in that dress, her laugh, her smile. All of it.

"Ryuko"

She could almost hear her again, it was almost so clear in her head that it was too much. She stil-

"Ryuko."

She wasn't hearing things.

She looked up from the picture.

And there she was, standing in the doorway.

In a hospital gown.

"Ryuko, why are you crying?" She asked.

Ryuko leaped out of the bed and nearly tackled Satsuki, wrapping her arms around her.

She was real, she was there, she woke up.

Ryuko held her as tight as she could, Satsuki held her back, the two went and laid on the bed.

Satsuki said she woke up in the middle of the night, and that some nurses tried to stop her when she walked out of her room, and that she beat them up when they got in her way.

She walked all the way back in her gown, just to find Ryuko again, because she forgot something she said.

"What could I have possibly forgotten that you left all help to find me?" Ryuko asked in utter disbelief.

In response, Satsuki slid Ryuko's ring back into her finger, Ryuko left her ring in satsuki's hand the moment she said goodbye, and Satsuki went through all the trouble and distance, just so Ryuko would wear her ring.

Ryuko felt another tear go down her cheek.

She grabbed Satsuki and kissed her lovingly, and for the first time in 6 long months...

Satsuki kissed back


	11. Chapter 11: Wedding Night

Ryuko woke up, with her eyes toward her ceiling.

She rolled over, only to see the bed empty, she panicked for a moment, but quickly remembered.

Satsuki always woke up before she did, it was normal, she may have been gone for 6 months and only just got back, but it seems she still carried her habits.

Ryuko got out of bed, wearing her panties and a white tanktop, she walked towards the door.

"Good Morning Ryuko, Satsuki told me to tell you that she will be waiting with breakfast." Senketsu told her.

"Thanks." Ryuko said, deciding to wear him instead of being half naked.

She still couldn't get over it, when she was supposed to be dead, she woke up, and found her way home to Ryuko. It wasn't possible, yet Senketsu just confirmed she was up and about, still kicking.

She walked out of her room, and saw Satsuki at the counter in some nightclothes she must have changed into, she was preparing two cups of tea. She had already placed two plates of food at the table and was preparing morning tea.

Ryuko silently walked over and wrapped her arms around Satsuki tightly, reassuring herself that she wasn't just seeing things. She knew she was here, but still couldn't seem to make herself fully believe it, it just seemed too good to be true.

"Morning, finally awake are we?" Satsuki said teasingly, as she lifted the tea cups and placed them on the table, with Ryuko following.

The two sat and ate, Ryuko looking down all the time and keeping a disturbingly quiet attitude.

"Ryuko, you must have been so lonely, so lost. I... I didn't... I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm sorry for leaving you like that. To be honest, I don't even know how I'm alive really, but... it must have been back breakingly hard for you to witness and deal with." Satsuki said to her.

"It's not your fault, and yes, it was... the most painful time of my life." Ryuko said wincing at the memory.

"Satsuki, the blood... you wrapping things up... the coma... I had to watch to slip further and further away from me, day after day, for half a year. It was grueling, and I died when they unplugged you. I can't ever do that again." Ryuko said. Even though Ryuko kept her voice steady, the tears threatened to fall down her cheeks at the slightest movement.

Satsuki suddenly felt heartbroken, Ryuko must have been so miserable, she never once saw the tough little woman shed a tear, yet she cried recalling a brief amount of those memories.

Not to mention the state she found Ryuko in when she came back, Ryuko must have gone to hell and back again, and for what? The answer was nowhere to be seen and refused to show itself.

"Ryuko..." Satsuki began.

"No! I can't... I can't look at you without... without seeing you in that goddamn coma! I can't, I can't...!" Ryuko tried, before she began sobbing again.

Satsuki was up and holding Ryuko against her in about a split second, the two were on the floor, sitting there, Ryuko crying into Satsuki, and Satsuki barely holding off tears of her own.

"Ryuko..." Senketsu tried, but he didn't continue, he knew damn well nothing he could say could even come close to helping her grief, so he let her tears fall onto his fabric as she cried.

Ryuko's sobbing slowed to sniffles, but she didn't stop pressing into Satsuki, But then she looked up.

"Satsuki, were getting married, tomorrow." Ryuko said forcefully.

"Why tomorrow?"

"I'm not risking the thought of losing you again before we get married, we're tying the knot before anything can happen. I can't do that again, and I'm making sure I'm never holding out on anything with you ever again." She said, standing up and wiping her tears.

Satsuki agreed wholeheartedly, and in about 5 minutes, they were out the door to shop for dresses.

...

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday you moron!?" Nonon yelled over he phone.

Ryuko was in the car with Satsuki when she remembered to tell Nonon and mako about Satsuki, so she called, and as she though, she was a little pissed.

"Sorry Nonon, but I had to adjust a little." Ryuko responded.

"Damn you, I swear I could kill you some days matoi." She groaned at Ryuko.

Scratch that, she wasn't a little pissed, she was a pink haired ball of menstual rage.

"Look Nonon, were going dress shopping, and were getting married tomorrow, you gonna help or not?" Ryuko said, annoyed by her attitude.

"Tomorrow!? Shit, yeah, I'm on my way." Nonon said before hanging up the phone.

...

Ryuko was in front of the mirror, she decided to go for a stunning dress with a loose but slightly frilly dress that had no sleeves, but rather a pair of long white gloves that almost reached her shoulders.

Nonon and mako walked in, Nonon immediately walked over and hugged Satsuki, so did mako, genuinely happy to see their friend.

They made quick talk before Nonon went into serious mode, directing what dresses were brought in for Satsuki to decide as Ryuko paid for hers.

Ryuko pointed out that Nonon wasn't the one to decide what Satsuki wore at her her own wedding.

Nonon shut up and stood back to let Satsuki decide.

...

Ryuko stood at the altar, watching Satsuki walk up the aisle.

She had never been so happy, she was going to be married to Satsuki! She was almost delirious.

She walked over to Ryuko and faced her, Satsuki seemed just as happy as she was.

The priest read through the Bible, reading through all the Bible stuff that won't be listed cause the author sucks and doesn't know what to put in this section as he has never been to a wedding or seen one, which highly disappointed Ryuko. This was her special day and she had this jackass to narrate her story so poorly.

But he read through it all, and when he asked for objections, it was greeted with silence, so Ryuko said her vows first.

"Satsuki Matoi, when I first met you, I was determined to beat you down, but now I couldn't imagine another day without you. You made me feel things that I've never felt for anyone else, you've pushed me to my wits end, but I'm glad you did. You've changed my life, and I feel like an angel whenever I kiss you, and I vow to stand at the side until the day I die." Ryuko finished.

"Ryuko Matoi, when I fell in love with you, I felt like a goddess came down and blessed me permanently. You're the most amazing person, by far the most talented and understanding out of anyone I've met. You have a strong heart that has held me up when I could not do it myself and I simply could not live a life that did not involve you, so I vow to make sure I can do the same for you, so that you and I may live comfortably, as long as we both shall live." Satsuki finished.

The priest smiled, "well then, Ryuko Matoi, do you tak-"

"I do." Ryuko said

"And do you Satsuki tak-"

"I do." Satsuki said.

The priest sighed with a small chuckle, "then I pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride."

And when Ryuko kissed her at that moment, she felt like an angel transcending to heaven.

It was, and forever will be, the best moment of her life.

She and Satsuki, she knew... would live together in love, for as long as they lived, no matter what happened, no matter what people said.

Their love would stand stronger than all of them.


	12. Chapter 12: Finale

Ryuko didn't hesitate to party her ass off.

She honestly couldn't care less at that point, she was now married to satsuki, she was happier than she had ever been. She just wanted to have a blast before they took off the next morning for their honeymoon.

Wherever the fuck that is.

"Yeah! More wine!" Mako said throwing her arms around the newlywed ryuko.

"Hell yeah! We're drinking till the sun comes up!" Ryuko said, toasting her good friend before wandering off with her glass to find her new bride.

She found satsuki fairly quickly, she was off with some people from the Kiryuin family side, making sophisticated conversation with them. Ryuko simply walked up, grabbed her wrist, and was nearly dragging her away.

"What is it ryuko?" She said trying to keep up

"We get married and you run off to go make small talk, don't run off on me, you are mine now." Ryuko said, before putting her hands on her waist and pinning her against a wall, kissing her fully.

Satsuki knew that against a fence around the back of the church they were married at wasn't the best place to get into a full kissing session.

Oh but she wanted to, she wanted to so badly.

Satsuki scooped up ryuko and carried her to her empty limo, where she closed the door and held ryuko onto the seat and kissed her neck as she fumbled with her dress straps.

They knew better than to have sex in a limo where people could find them if they really wanted to, but they sure as hell were having a little alone time.

Ryuko gave up on the straps, she just ran her hands through satsuki's hair and kissed her more firmly.

Satsuki pulled away and smiled, "they'll find us here if we stay, we should g-"

Ryuko flipped her onto her back and French kissed her to shut her up.

Their tongues wrestled with each other, satsuki realized that they weren't done until Ryuko was done.

She pulled back and left kisses all over Ryuko neck and collarbone, making Ryuko let out small moans. Satsuki pulled away, smiling at her wife.

"We should go." She said, trying one more time.

"10 fucking minutes, is that too much?" Ryuko said before gently kissing her again, holding her close to her.

...

They joined the others soon after.

Everyone was in high spirits, they all drank champagne and wine for hours, to the point of delirious happiness. They then tackled some of the leftover wedding cake and some of the other food dishes. Even though they all ate lots, they still couldn't seem to finish all of it.

Ryuko was both happy and terrified however, she never had the prospect of giving her life to someone like this, she already had when the two started dating, but in this way... it was far more profound, and she worried of the stress it would bring into her life and their relationship.

...

"We leave tomorrow, so get a good night sleep." Satsuki said, laying down onto the bed in the room hey borrowed for the night.

Ryuko joined her, but satsuki, perceptive as always, could tell something was wrong.

"What's bothering you?" Satsuki asked.

Ryuko told satsuki how she felt, her happiness, he dreadful fear of it all, how it had slowly begun to consume her.

Satsuki just leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"This was my dream to marry you Ryuko, I nearly died before I did so I refuse to let some little fear take you from me." She said

And they kissed again.

...

Ryuko father once told her as a child, "when you run into trouble, embrace it. When you find something you want to protect, hold it inside you so it will never be reached. Having courage to hold onto what you love is truly an amazing thing."

That is the kind of bravery she must have now.

...

5 YEARS LATER

She runs in the grass, speeding along on her nimble little feet as she laughs with glee.

It took a few years for Ryuko to agree, but satsuki wanted to raise one so badly, it didn't make carrying the child any easier. When she first felt it move inside her, it sparked a terror that only holding her in Ryuko's arms could tame it

She runs with her sparkling blue eyes, long straight hair, and red highlight, the life fiber gift Ryuko carried was passed down, but this child would never need to know the horrors that her mother went through.

Never, would she know why she could speak to senketsu, and know the dark secrets that lay within her and the world.

No, there were far better things to see and know in this world.

Nonon and Mako married shortly after they did, Mako wasn't so hard to convince as Ryuko, Mako now raises an amazing energetic boy with the strength and bottomless optimism of his parents.

Mako stays at home while Nonon works, but she became an amazing mother and an amazing woman after years went by, she became an amazing mother, just like the little boys grandmother sukuyo.

made his peace with Nonon in the end, he was eventually able to let everything go and focus on his career and his grandson. Mataro was now a 16 year old boy and grew into a respectable young man that even Ryuko could respect.

And so, the two children play together, strong and happy.

Their children, who never take the world and the things or the people in it for granted, never knowing violence, and battle, and hatred, all of the things their parents had seen. Now they played in the grassy fields outside their house, playing with toys, playing pretend and many other happy games.

And as Ryuko would always say to her children, there were far worse games to play.

THE END.


End file.
